Transaction services may generally include data communications over a network to support a secure transaction. Transaction services may be characterized by short sessions to support inquiry-and-response applications. Transaction applications may include, for example, credit/debit card authorization, automated teller machine (ATM) activity, insurance verification, and home health monitoring. Customers of transaction services may include payment processing entities, which can benefit from a variety of report options regarding the transaction services.